Jinjizu
Overview Jinjizu is a spirit guardian from an alternate Earth - he once protected the long tropical island chains of that place. Jinjizu has entered self-imposed banishment, and suppresses his mystical powers lest they cause great harm to the world. He can fight with physical attacks, but in his depowered state has no weapons or ranged attacks. Jinjizu can summon forth his old powers, regaining access to his weapons and greater strength. But by doing so he begins to damage himself - trading physical prowess for vulnerability to damage. Jinjizu can be further consumed by the corruption - bringing forth a greater spirit aspect with dramatically enhanced melee and ranged abilities. Accessing this energy drops Jinjizu back into his restrained state, where the cycle can begin again. Origin Jinjizu was the spirit guardian of islands, beaches, coral reefs and thick rainforests. He moved smoothly between all of these close-knit environs, his body an amalgam of mammalian and amphibious elements. Jinjizu was a joyful, happy spirit who could turn as dark as a storm when his protectorate was threatened by external forces. Conditions can change in an instant on the islands, and a good guardian must be intuitive. And so when Jinjizu sensed an unnatural storm across the ocean he wasted no time. He searched for the storm's origin, but could not locate it. Jinjizu became desperate - overwhelmed with a sense of distress. He could sense the threat of the storm strongly, but could not identify it clearly enough to take action. Jinjizu asked the spirit guardian of the deep waves and the spirit of the clouds to help him destroy the mysterious storm, but they refused. In a flash, Jinjizu realized that they had been corrupted by evil and turned away from their duties. It was not unknown for corruption to change a spirit guardian into a force of destruction. And so Jinjizu prepared himself for war against the wind and sea. He attacked the spirit of the clouds first - tearing out the throat of the great bird. The battle with the guardian of deep waves took longer - but Jinjizu felt the righteousness of his cause and would not yield. It was only after the battle ended and the battle-haze cleared that Jinjizu realized the truth - that it was he, and not the spirits of the wind and waves, who was corrupt. With a howl Jinjizu forsake his powers and banished himself - fleeing across the spirit realms to a place where he could not destroy the things he had once loved. Will Jinjizu find the will to halt the corruption which has already taken root in himself? Or will he succumb to it entirely? Energy System Jinjizu can fight in three different states: his self-inflicted restrained state, his unleashed state, and his consumed form. In his restrained state he cannot gain energy or use ranged weapons of any kind. Attempting a Build-Up will transition him into his unleashed state - which gives him normal access to energy regeneration and ranged attacks. Unfortunately Jinjizu's unleashed state is subject to creeping corruption - which can consume him and force him to transition to his strongest form. In this state Jinjizu's energy begins to fill rapidly - so much so that it can overwhelm him and begin to inflict damage to his body. After a short time Jinjizu's body will reject the corruption, automatically returning him to his restrained state. Each time Jinjizu's corruption consumes him, he permanently loses one Health Cell. This reduces his defenses, making all of his forms less resistant to damage. (And thus encouraging him to make up for it with further corrupting energies.) Jinjizu's body can not handle the power of becoming fully corrupt. If he engages that power too many times in a battle (when all of his Health Cells are exhausted) he will fall unconscious - losing the battle. Ranged Combat Jinjizu has no ranged abilities in his regular depowered form. In order to fight at all outside of melee range Jinjizu must allow himself to re-activate his spirit powers. This gives him normal access to his Zaber Beam - twin weapons from his eyes which inflict serious pain on opponents in short bursts. In his corrupt form, Jinjizu gains access to his most powerful weapons - blasts of psychic energy which pour out of him to distress & devastate his opponents. Jinjizu must release the energy before this happens or risk serious harm to himself. Grappling Jinjizu has excellent leverage & technique for grappling - which make him a difficult kaiju to defeat in a clinch. Jinjizu does not frequently initiate grapples himself - but only because he would rather tear his opponent apart than potentially lose his momentum. When empowered, Jinjizu gains additional strength & mass - making grappling more attractive as an offensive option. Unfortunately grappling can be too slow for Jinjizu - because time becomes his enemy. Melee Combat Jinjizu's long claws and long reach make him a natural fit for inflicting huge damage quickly in close range. He is quick & agile - his bent legs allow him to change his momentum quickly. He is also semi-amphibious, with excellent combat prowess & mobility in shallow water. Jinjizu has no special armor or protective abilities - he must rely on innate ferocity & acrobatic techniques to avoid serious damage in combat. When he allows himself access to his full combat energies, both his offense & defense are substantially increased. Weaknesses Jinjizu was a very competent fighter, especially deadly in close-in battles. But while Jinjizu denies himself his full powers, he is at a distinct disadvantage. To win, Jinjizu will be sorely tempted to tap into his powers more deeply - which inevitably leads to his corrupted form… which is very powerful but can lead to a devastating loss for Jinjizu just as easily as it might to his opponent. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Jinjizu spent most of his life as a very happy, playful spirit guardian. Now he is afraid of himself, and wants to practice exacting self-control to avoid becoming what he most hates & fears. *Combat Focus: Jinjizu is an up-close combat specialist. This is especially important since he is at an overall disadvantage should he choose to avoid his corrupting power abilities. *Special Considerations: Jinjizu will need three distinct visual styles - to alert players to his current state. Category:Red Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Black Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1